


Not Alone Anymore

by tentativesapling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentativesapling/pseuds/tentativesapling
Summary: Marinette is excited to finish high school, but the stress she feels about her secret identity mentally separates her from her friends. Luka hopes to bring her peace of mind.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild September Event 2020





	Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the ML Writers Guild september event! Based on the prompt "Wait... so am I under arrest or not?" I was hoping for it to be light and funny but of course everything I write turns heavy and full of Thoughts lmao.

“Wait… so, am I under arrest or not?” Luka sheepishly held out his wrists, bound tightly by the string of Ladybug’s yo-yo. He tried to keep the blush from his face, keep the nervous tremor from his voice, but that was hard with her blue eyes staring so closely into his own. 

He felt her hand shift on his shoulder, as if startled. Her eyes widened for a moment, but that expression quickly fell away as she leaned even closer towards him.

“No, technically I can’t arrest you. Only law enforcement can do that.” Ladybug deftly freed Luka’s hands from her yo-yo, a small smile growing on her lips. “However, I’m not sure I can let you out of my custody just yet.”

Now there was no point concealing his blush; Luka was sure every inch of his face was as red as Ladybug’s costume. He smiled, resting a newly-freed hand gently on the back of her neck.

“That’s fine by me.”

*****

Three hours earlier.

Marinette rubbed her hands together one last time before stuffing them deep in her pockets, admiring the soft puff of steam her breath formed in the chilly air. The first frost of autumn had officially descended, and it had been a while since Marinette had been out and about on a crisp night like this. Sure, _Ladybug_ had her fair share of evenings on the town, but this was different. Nicer, Marinette thought. To go on a walk by herself, _as_ herself, feeling the leaves crunch under her fur-lined boots as the sun slipped below the horizon… it felt comforting. 

[this could be a good place for a read more]

Marinette had always thought the transition to autumn brought a certain warm expectancy with it, an air of change for the better. Nothing much ever really _had_ changed, in her experience, but it was always nice to think that some pleasant surprise was just around the corner. And maybe this year, there would be. It was her last year of high school, the last fall she would share with the friends she adored before… well, before the uncertainty of the future. She was just happy to enjoy the moments to come. 

The muffled strumming of a guitar drew her out of her thoughts, and she smiled. She’d reached her destination. Turning off the sidewalk, she shook a straggler leaf from her boot and stepped up to the door of the café. As she opened the door, the warmth and light of the interior made her smile grow even bigger. The sound of the guitar was louder now, drifting from the low stage at the back of the room.

“Marinette! You made it!” 

Marinette jumped, scanning the café frantically before catching sight of Alya. Leaving her post in the doorway, Marinette strode over to give her friend a hug. 

“Hey, girl! We’re so glad you’re here!” Alya held her at arm’s length. “Come on, we’re sitting over by the stage.”

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Marinette trailed behind Alya as she made her way further into the room. She could see Nino, Adrien, and Kagami perched at a tall table, smiling back at her.

Alya hopped up onto a stool beside Nino, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “She made it before they finished sound check. Pay up.”

“Fine,” Nino laughed, turning to Adrien. “You got five?”

“Settle your own bets!” Adrien gave him a good-natured shove.

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at their antics. She’d definitely needed a night like this with her friends. 

Kagami lightly touched Marinette’s shoulder, giving her a soft smile. “Sit down, Marinette. No need to wait for an invitation.”

“Ah! Right!” Marinette took the last stool, sighing softly. As nice as this evening promised to be, the fact that she was perpetually a fifth wheel with her friends never ceased to sting. She’d gotten over Adrien almost two years ago now, but from time to time she nevertheless felt herself longing to have… well, someone. Someone she could share everything with, like her friends did. Then again, being a secret superhero wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to share. Even if she did find someone who made her happy, she was afraid of hurting them by keeping that secret-- or worse, letting it out. 

“Hey!” Nino waved a hand across the table, breaking Marinette’s field of vision. “We’re here to have fun and support our friends tonight! Forget whatever’s going on in that pretty pigtailed head of yours and let Kitty Section rock you out!”

“You think she’s pretty?” Alya grinned.

“Yes, and I know you think so too. Nice try.” Nino pulled Alya closer.

Marinette laughed, looking out at the café. All the tables had been moved to the sides of the room, clearing the center for dancing, and the floor was packed. Kitty Section had really made a name for themselves since starting out, and Marinette couldn’t help but feel a rush of pride as she saw all the people coming out to see her friends. Raising her eyes to the stage, she saw Luka, Ivan, Rose, and Juleka all in the outfits Marinette had put so much effort into preparing for them. Kagami pushed Adrien up from his seat, urging him to finish setting up his keyboard and join the rest of the band onstage. They were all still getting their instruments in place, but as Marinette stared Luka glanced up and met her eyes. 

A smile broke onto his face and he set down his guitar, stepping off the stage to join her at the table. 

“Marinette! Guys! You’re here!” 

“The rest of us were here the whole time, genius,” Alya quipped, met only by a shrug from Luka. 

“Hey, Luka! Good luck out there tonight!” Marinette matched Luka’s smile, finding his energy a welcome force.

“We’re gonna do great, thanks to you! With these outfits, I mean,” Luka gave Marinette a pat on the back. “I gotta get back up there, set’s about to start. Thanks all of you for being here!”

Marinette waved as he left, letting her gaze follow him under the multicolored stage lights.

“Looks like someone’s interested in Marinette,” Kagami intoned playfully.

Marinette snapped her eyes back down to her hands. “W-what do you mean”

“Come on, Marinette. He’s been into you for years,” Alya nudged. “We’ve been _over_ this.”

Marinette just shifted in her seat, not sure what to say. To be honest, she _had_ thought about dating Luka. She’d thought about it a lot. But every time she did, her thoughts spiraled down to one point: Ladybug. Marinette and Luka were close, perhaps even closer than she and Alya. They’d been around for each other through countless ups and downs, but Ladybug was the one thing Marinette had never had the courage to bring up. With Luka, she could just be herself: clumsy, bubbly, curious Marinette. She had never felt uncomfortable in her own skin. So how would he feel if he knew that she was hiding a completely different person from him? One where, admittedly, she suppressed the aspects of herself that she knew endeared her to him. 

Looking up from her clasped fingers, Marinette saw that the conversation had moved on. She was glad her friends had decided not to pursue the topic, accustomed as they were to her occasional mental vacations. Before long, she was laughing along to Nino’s jokes with the rest of them, her comfort restored.

“Hello, Everybody!” Rose’s voice rang out through the venue. “We hope you’re all having a fantastic night! We’re Kitty Section, and we’re about to rock your world!”

Marinette cheered with the whole café as the first few notes of Luka’s guitar filled the space, followed by the growl of Juleka’s bass and Ivan’s drums. Rose’s voice, sweet and smooth, drifted above Adrien’s keyboard.

_“Do you feel alone? I know I do…”_

The lyrics settled in Marinette’s chest, bittersweet. She loved Rose’s voice, but tonight everything inside her felt… fragile, and the music only tangled her thoughts.

_“Through the wire, it’s hard to tell if you’re lying.”_

Lying, huh? Maybe the song was right. Maybe she was lying. Lying to herself, to her friends-- 

Alya grabbed Marinette’s arm, startling her.

“Come on, what are you sitting there all quiet for? Let’s go dance!”

With a laugh Marinette let Alya pull her from her seat, and together they danced their way to the front of the stage. She let the music in, moving to the beat with her whole body. The pride and love she felt for her friends mixed with all of her uncertainty and comfort and anticipation until she thought she might burst. She let Alya spin her, let Nino dip her, let Kagami take her hands and swing her across the floor. She sang out loud, every word of every song about unicorns and birds and love. And always, when she raised her eyes to the band, Luka was looking back at her with a warmth she hoped she could feel forever.

*****

Luka let the last note fly from his strings, delighting in the way it hung in the air above the crowd. Being onstage in a place like this felt cozy. It felt right. There weren’t so many people as to make him nervous, but enough to make him believe that he’d accomplished something. People liked the band. People liked him. 

Looking down, his heart skipped to see Marinette staring back at him, smiling brighter than any shooting star. He gave a little wave as the cheering swelled to its climax.

“Thank you all!” Rose shouted above the noise. “How’s that for fun, huh? We’re going to take a little break now, and we hope you’ll give the next band the same warm welcome you gave to us! Kitty Section out!”

Luka began packing his guitar, the whoops and shouts of the crowd dying down slowly. Just as he latched his case shut, he felt a light touch on his back. 

“You guys killed it out there!”

He turned to see Marinette, face flushed from dancing.

“Thanks! Only because you were here to see us,” Luka grinned. “I-- we really appreciate it.”

“Aw, you always do great! Believe me, it’s all you guys.” 

“Are you kidding?” Luka snorted. “You should have seen us last month in the square, it was a disaster. We totally dropped the ball! You’re our good luck charm.”

“Whatever you say,” Marinette giggled. “Come find us when you’re done. We brought a table over for the rest of you!”

“Right on.” He watched her go, only looking away when Juleka bumped him with her elbow.

“Great job tonight.” 

“Thanks,” he replied. “You too. Really getting those unicorn riffs down.”

Juleka smiled. “I’m trying.”

Luka made to turn back to his guitar, but Juleka’s voice stopped him.

“You should just ask her out, you know.”

“What?”

“Marinette. She’d be good for you.”

Luka simply nodded as she continued.

“No pressure. Just think about it, all right? I know you, Luka, and I know she would make you really happy. And I think you’d make her happy too.”

“Okay.” Luka nodded again. “Okay. Thank you Juleka. I really… thank you.” 

She shrugged. “Don’t sweat it. I just want to see you happy. Now give me that.” She reached across Luka’s shoulder to snatch his guitar case. “I’m putting these in the car. You go buy her a drink.”

Luka shook his head, confused. “But what about the amps--”

“Drink now. Amps later. Good luck, lover boy.”

Luka sighed as Juleka turned and walked toward the back door. A drink, huh? That was doable. 

After a quick trip to the counter, Luka found his way to Marinette’s table with two mugs of hot chocolate. Alya, Nino, and Kagami were in the center of the room talking to the rest of the band, leaving Marinette all alone at the table. The sight gave him pause for a moment. He wondered why she wouldn’t be in the action with her friends, but couldn’t follow that train of thought for long. She’d already noticed him coming her way.

He placed the drink down on the table beside her, slipping into a seat. “Cocoa?”

“Oh!” She looked bewildered, but not, Luka hoped, in a bad way. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

For a moment they sat without speaking, sipping their still steaming chocolate, observing the people all around them. Just as Luka opened his mouth to say something, Marinette’s soft voice reached his ears. 

“I really liked that first song. It made me… think about things.” She glanced at him over her mug, eyes darting away as soon as he met her gaze. 

Luka raised his eyebrows. She had no reason to be shy with him. Ever since he’d moved to Paris, she’d been the one he could always talk to, and he had hoped she felt the same way about him. Although, now that he thought of it, he didn’t know if he had ever voiced these feelings to Marinette. All at once he knew what he needed to do: tell her what she meant to him, whether that served to merely strengthen their friendship or… turn it into something different. He waited until her eyes met his again, holding her gaze a moment before replying.

“Thanks. I wrote that one.”

“Really? I thought Rose usually did the writing!”

“Yeah, usually she does. This song was from kind of a long time ago, though. Before we made the band, actually.”

Marinette took another sip of her cocoa. “Go on.”

“Well,” Luka sighed, “I wrote it about me and my sister. Back when we didn’t see each other much. We’ve always wanted the best for each other, you know?” He smiled, looking down into his cocoa. “We still do. It was just a lot harder back then to tell if we were both doing ok with such physical distance there. Each of us was kind of all the other had for a while.”

Marinette nodded. “That sounds… hard. To miss someone like that.”

“Yeah, it was okay. I know my sister, and she knows me. We made sure we were doing all right, one way or another. Besides, now we’re all here together!” Luka looked to the stage, where Juleka had returned from the car and was packing up the amps with Rose and Ivan. “We have a community now, which feels amazing, and I’m so thankful Juleka and Rose found each other. They have each other’s backs through everything, and I’m so glad she has someone like that in her life. Someone to love.”

Marinette put down her cocoa, clasping her hands together on the tabletop. Luka had always admired those hands, so delicate yet sure and precise, stitching and cutting and drawing to perfection.

“That’s great, Luka,” She gave a soft smile. “I’m glad you care about each other so much. It really is great that she’s found someone. I just hope you can prioritize yourself as well. I hope you can find someone to lean on.”

“Thank you, Marinette.” Luka felt his face grow warm. “The truth is, I…” he sighed, reaching hesitantly across the table to lay a hand atop Marinette’s. “I think of you as that person. The one I can lean on, the one I can trust with anything life throws my way.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, and Luka thought he heard a small gasp leave her throat. Just as she began to reply, the wail of an electric guitar pierced the café. Luka spun around in surprise to see that the next band of the night was already up on the stage, starting to tune. 

He turned back to Marinette, who seemed a bit shocked. 

“I guess it’s going to be a lot harder to hear each other in a moment, huh,” he offered, a gentle attempt to bring her back to the present from wherever it was she seemed to drift when she had a lot on her mind. 

“Huh?” She shook her head slightly, and Luka caught sight of what could have been a blush dusting her cheeks. “Yeah, looks like you’re right. You want to, um, get out of here?”

“Yeah, sure, we can sit outside or something. I definitely want to finish this hot chocolate, though.”

“Oh, definitely.”

With a wave to their friends, still in the center of the dance floor, the two of them headed outside. The chill had deepened with the night, and as he sat down on one of the spindly-legged sidewalk chairs Luka couldn’t conceal the shiver that ran through his limbs. 

“Are you cold?” Marinette sat down next to him.

“Yeah, I guess I am. Left my coat inside.” Luka shrugged. “I’ll be alright.” 

Marinette paused for a moment, then unwrapped her own scarf from around her neck. “Here.”

Luka sat speechless as she wrapped it around him. After a moment of simply feeling its warmth, he cast his eyes to the ground and spoke. 

“What I said in there…” he began to twist the end of the scarf between his fingertips, thinking of the right thing to say. “I meant it. You’re the most precious person to me, Marinette, and I.. I thought you deserved to know. But that doesn’t mean you have to feel… that is…”

“Luka.”

He looked up to see Marinette staring back at him earnestly, crystalline tears welling in the corners of her eyes. 

“Oh, no, Marinette, I-- I’m sorry--”

“Luka, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t want you to feel pressured at all--”

“Luka!” Marinette took Luka’s face in both of her hands, holding his gaze. “I… I feel the same way.”

“You do?” Luka felt a rush of relief, quickly followed by confusion. “Then why… I mean, why are you…”

Marinette smiled, a tear escaping and making its way down her cheek. “I think of you as the one I can always trust. I have for a long time, and I… I’m really glad to hear you say that. There’s just so much going on…” She trailed off.

Luka placed a hand over Marinette’s, still holding his cheek. “That’s okay. I never meant to push you into anything, I only wanted you to know. I don’t want you to feel like we have to be anything different than what we are right now--”

Marinette cut him off by pressing her lips to his. Luka gasped, blinking in surprise. Before he could react, Marinette pulled away, shaking her head. 

“I do want to, Luka. Thank you. I do. I… oh, goodness.” She brought a hand to her forehead, as if to steady herself. “Oh, dear. I’m so sorry.” She staggered to her feet. “I’m sorry, thank you, I… Thank you.”

Luka could only watch as she backed away, a strange expression on her face. The next thing he knew, she was gone. He sat wordlessly for what could have been a minute or an hour before coming to his senses and walking numbly back inside, still touching her scarf.

Her scarf!

Luka was still having trouble wrapping his brain around what had just happened, but one thing was certain: Marinette had left without her scarf, and it was cold out. 

Should he run back out and find her? He’d just returned to the warmth of the café, and he felt like he needed some time to organize his thoughts, but Marinette would surely be freezing before too long. What was the right decision?

“Yo, Luka!” 

Luka turned at the sound, coming face to face with Nino.

“What’s going on, dude? Come join the rest of us!”

“Uh, sure, just…” Luka trailed off, unsure how to talk about his situation. 

“Hey, where’d Marinette go?”

“I… I don’t know?”

“You don’t know? Dude!” Nino led Luka to the table where the others were seated. “Weren’t you with her?”

“Yeah, but she, uh, she left and I’m not sure where she went?” He had the attention of the entire table now, their concerned stares doing nothing to assuage Luka’s nerves. “And I have her scarf.”

Juleka stood up, taking Luka’s arm. “What do you think you should do?”

“I’m not sure.”

She stared at him, hard. “You know Marinette’s comfort best of any of us here. If you decide not to go after her, that’s fine. But if you think she needs support, I’m sure she would appreciate you making the effort to give it to her.”

“All right,” Luka sighed. “I’m not one hundred percent certain she’ll want me going after her, but… she might end up wanting this scarf.”

“Give yourself more credit,” Juleka chided. “You’re doing a good thing. Don’t forget your coat.” 

“Right.” He grabbed it from the back of the chair Adrien was now sitting in, offering a quick apology. “See you guys later, I guess.”

The others expressed their encouragement as Luka dashed out the door. Pulling his coat on as he ran, he scanned the street frantically trying to remember which direction Marinette had gone. He thought he could remember the way back to her house from the café, and that was worth a shot. 

Feet pounding the sidewalk, he ran with abandon until in the distance he spotted a familiar figure in pigtails and boots. Relief washed over him. He attempted to call her name, but all that came out was a wheeze. He hadn’t run in a while. 

Up ahead, he saw Marinette glance over her shoulder. Luka gave a grateful gasp and slowed his pace, certain she would stop and he could ask her what was going on. Instead, she started walking faster. 

_Oh, no._ Luka cursed himself for his shortsightedness. Of course she wouldn’t stop for him! She probably couldn’t even see who he was in the dark. How could he have just gone running after a solitary woman at night? Marinette was sure to think he was some creep with bad intentions. 

“W-Wait!” he cried, trying to get her attention, but her stride simply widened, speeding her away. Luka attempted to speed up as well without seeming threatening, but this just made Marinette break into an all-out run. She veered off the sidewalk and into a small park, disappearing in a grove of trees. Luka followed, losing steam. When he reached the grove he stopped, leaning over with his hands on his knees. He tried once again to call out, but his lungs betrayed him, needing more air. Just as he straightened up, taking in a breath, a familiar voice rang out behind him.

“Don’t move.”

Luka obeyed, frozen in place. Without warning, a yo-yo flew past him, looping around to catch both of his wrists and pull them together. A light tug on the wire threw him off balance, spinning him around to face the person who had bound him.

Ladybug stood tall, haloed in a streetlamp, yo-yo in hand. Taking a step towards him she tugged the wire again, bringing him to his knees.

“Citizen,” she announced, “I am apprehending you for endangering a defenseless young woman.”

*****

Although Ladybug’s heart pounded, she advanced further on her pursuer, now incapacitated at her feet. Maybe she had been scared as Marinette, but Ladybug would have to handle this with courage, if only to make sure this guy, whoever he was, didn’t go around scaring anyone else who _didn’t_ have a superhero alter ego. 

“Why were you chasing that girl?” She demanded with another tug of her yo-yo string, toppling the man from his knees to his stomach.

He didn’t look like he was trying to fight, which was good. Ladybug was still too far away to see his face, but he lay still on the grass, not pushing against his restraints.

“I’m sorry,” he groaned, almost too softly for Ladybug to hear. “I was trying to find my… my friend. She left something with me, and I thought I could help by returning it.”

“What?” This took Ladybug by surprise. She hadn’t left anything anywhere… had she? “So you decided to chase your friend down in the middle of the night?”

The man sighed. “She left her scarf. I knew it would be cold out, and… to be honest, she left with no warning during a very important moment. I wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“Her scarf…” Ladybug’s heart skipped a beat. She stepped closer to the man on the ground, and sure enough the scarf wrapped around his neck was the very same one she’d been wearing not an hour before. 

Her head swam. Kneeling down, she took a closer look at the man’s face, half buried in the grass and shadowed by dark hair.

“Luka?” she breathed, not intending to let the word leave her mind, not noticing she’d said it aloud until it was too late. 

The man lifted his head, and a flash of recognition brightened his eyes. Ladybug jumped backwards, but not fast enough. Luka had lifted his bound hands and grabbed hold of her wrist. 

“Marinette?”

Ladybug looked down, focusing on the grass. “N-no, I… I don’t know who that is. You’re wrong.” 

“No, I’m not.” Luka’s voice was steady now, and it was all Ladybug could do not to look back at him. 

“Y-you don’t know what you’re talking about,” she whispered, not sure if he heard, not sure if she cared if he did.

“Yes, I do.” Luka laughed, a short laugh that only confused Marinette more. “Of course you’re her. It makes so much sense. You’re exactly the same.”

“What?” 

“I mean, I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before. Your courage, your sense of honor, your… well, your hair, to be honest.”

There was no point denying his words now. Slowly, Marinette raised her eyes to Luka’s. For a moment they just sat in silence on the grass. Gathering herself, Ladybug took a shaky breath.

“Do you… do you hate me?”

“What?” Luka shook his head in disbelief. “What are you saying? How in the world could I possibly hate you?”

Marinette felt tears begin to spring in her eyes again, but she held his gaze. “I hid her from you, Luka. I’m not who you thought I was.”

“Oh, Marinette,” Luka whispered, shifting hesitantly closer. “You’re everything I always knew you to be.”

Marinette just stared, willing the inexplicable blush in her cheeks to fade, willing her tears to go away.

“Marinette, I know you think Ladybug is different, that you’re not her and she’s not you. Maybe you think that one of you is better than the other, I don’t know. But I do know that you, Marinette, are strong no matter what face you wear,” He continued. “You fought for me when our ideas were stolen. You’ve helped me solve countless problems with your incredible mind, and you’ve stood up for so many people who can’t stand up for themselves. You’ve never needed a mask to be a hero, Marinette. The fact that you do wear one sometimes, well, that’s just another wonderful part of you.”

The tears were coming full force now, and Marinette was helpless to stop them. She collapsed onto Luka’s chest, burying her face in the scarf and feeling his warmth. She stayed hidden there until Luka’s jacket was soaked through. Finally, she looked back up, meeting Luka’s eyes with a weak smile.

“Thank you. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about her, about _me_ , I…”

“It’s all right. A secret identity is just that. Secret.” 

“I just thought that it could… hurt you. One way or another, I could put you in danger.”

“Maybe,” Luka admitted. “But what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t accept that risk for someone I… well. We all love you, Marinette. Don’t think for a second that you don’t deserve it. There are so many people who are so incredibly thankful for your presence in their lives. I know it’s hard to remember that, but it’s true. You don’t have to be alone. We’re here for you.”

“Thank you, Luka.”

“ _I’m_ here for you.”

Marinette could feel her throat constricting again, thick with emotion. She’d never felt so supported, so held by anyone before. She leaned her head back on Luka’s shoulder, breathing deeply. 

“Luka,” she began, voice still strained. “Luka, I love you.”

She could feel him smile against the top of her head, breath ruffling her hair. “I love you, Marinette.”

She lifted her head, eyes searching for his, and all at once they were so close together she felt almost magnetized. She placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing him even closer, and then his lips were on hers. She leaned into him, falling deeper and deeper into the kiss until they were both breathless, breaking apart for a moment and being drawn back together again. Different from the nervous kiss she’d given him earlier that night, this was slow and soft and almost hungry, an edge waiting to be uncovered. 

“Wait,” Luka pulled away, giving both of them a moment to catch their breath. He brandished his bound wrists with an embarrassed look. “So, am I under arrest or not?”

Marinette’s heart jumped into her throat, and she let go of Luka’s shoulder in surprise. She’d completely forgotten about tying him up. 

“No,” she began, drifting back into his warmth, “Technically I can’t arrest you. Only law enforcement can do that. However…” she loosened the wires and slipped his hands free, latching her yo-yo back to her belt. “I’m not sure I can let you out of my custody just yet.”

Luka beamed, and Marinette couldn’t help but smile back as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. 

“That’s fine by me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The song I use lyrics from is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LitW7bn3voY


End file.
